Virtualization is an important strategy with wide-reaching implications that enables information technology (“IT”) infrastructure to be more effectively and efficiently utilized by isolating or decoupling one computing resource from others. This strategy may be applied to all layers of a computing stack, from the data center to the desktop. Rather than locking the various layers together as is typical with a static computing environment—the operating system (“OS”) to the hardware, the application to the OS, and the user interface to the local computing device—virtualization aims to loosen the direct reliance these parts have on one another.
Such data center-to-desktop virtualization makes it possible to quickly deploy new capabilities without needing to acquire new hardware and configure components. Testing requirements and application compatibility issues are reduced, automating processes is simplified, and disaster recovery capabilities are easier to implement. On the desktop, virtualization can help create an infrastructure that enables consumers or enterprise employees to access the applications they need, no matter where they are located. For example, using virtualization products and technology to implement a guest machine, users can access their personalized desktop, with all of their applications, data, settings, and preferences intact using a host machine from virtually any location.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.